Corrin VS Nero
Corrin VS Nero is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE Featuring Corrin from the Video Game Series Fire Emblem and Nero from the Video Game Series Devil May Cry. Description Fire Emblem VS Devil May Cry! These two combatants have the blood of two of the most powerful beings running through their veins and have shown they are willing to fight those closest to them In order to protect the people they care about but in a battle that pits the Blood of Anakos against the Blood of Sparda, who will walk away victorious? The Dragon or the Demon? Interlude (Cue Invader - Death Battle Theme) Kamui VS Nero.png|Commander Ghost Kamui VS Nero 2.png|Commander Ghost (Version 2) CorrinNeroFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Corrin VS Nero 3.png|Commander Ghost (Version 3) Wave: The Forgotten Dragon Anakos and the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda…two of the most powerful beings in their respective universes. Ruby: But eventually they would die however their own bloodline would continue on and today’s combatants have proven their just as tough and powerful as their Predecessors… Wave: Corrin, the Son of Anakos and the King of Valla… Ruby: And Nero, the Son of Vergil and the Demon Hunter. he’s Wave and I’m Ruby! Wave: And it’s our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win… Ruby: A DEATH BATTLE! Wave: Camilla is gonna kill Ghost if Corrin loses... Ruby: Easy come easy go I guess. Corrin Corrin: I have family in Hoshido. I also have family in Nohr. Even if I were to lose everything... Even if they all despise me... I can't choose to side with one against the other. I simply can't do that. I don't care if I lose everything. This is what I've decided. Nero (Cue Out of Darkness - Devil May Cry 4) Wave: Two Millennium Ago, a Powerful Demon Swordsman known as Sparda rebelled against his kind as a result of the Tyranny and Injustice of the Dark Emperor Mundus and soon began fighting for humanity until finally facing Mundus for himself and not only defeated Mundus but sealed him away in a Marble Vault and after the remnants of Mundus’ Army returned to the Demon World and the Demon World was Sealed. Ruby: However he would later find another Path to the Demon World which would lead him to the Isolated Island of Fortuna and with Yamato sealed it however Sparda wouldn’t leave Fortuna yet as he would go on to become a benevolent Ruler before vanishing however Sparda’s influence would not end there. Wave: A near decade later, the Eldest Son of Sparda and the Human Eva named Vergil would arrive on the island to investigate the Order of the Sword a Religion that worshipped him however when Vergil left he had left something behind.... A Third descendant of Sparda. Ruby: Nero is the Son of Vergil and a unknown Woman however he was left at the doorstep of of an orphanage being wrapped in a black blanket which he received his name from, he would make great friends with Kyrie and Credo eventually leading Nero too idolize Credo. Wave: However an incident in Mitis Forest which had Multiple Demons appearing and while Nero was present on the scene and successfully exterminated all of the demons, he could not prevent the Demons from injuring Kyrie and his own right shoulder while Kyrie recovered, Nero’s Arm Changed into something Demonic revealing his Demonic Heritage to him. Ruby: However later on during the Festival of the Blade, Nero would encounter the Demon Hunter known as Dante who had attacked and attempted to kill Sanctus, the Leader of the Order of the Sword leading to a confrontation in which Dante retreated however Nero was then ordered by Nero to pursue Dante. Wave: And during that pursuit Nero would eventually learn of the Order of the Swords true goal and with help from Dante would put an end to it before opening his own Branch of Devil May Cry. (Cue The Time Has Come - Devil May Cry 4) Ruby: While Nero may be only Part Demon instead of Half Demon like Dante and Vergil, Nero still is without a doubt an Aggressive, Skilled, and incredibly Capable capable of effortlessly defeating multiple Lesser Demons at once with ease and has shown he is capable of taking on powerful Demons as well as other Demon Hunters and not only hold his own but also come out on top. Wave: Nero’s Demonic Heritage comes in the form of his Devil Bringer; A Physical Manifestation of Nero’s Demonic Power and possess the ability to summon a large Spectral Arm enabling Nero to lift objects of varying weight such as the Demon Berial as well possess enough strength to uppercut Berial off the ground, hold back the Demon Enchidna. Ruby: Nero’s common use of the Devil Bringer is through the “Buster” where he grabs his opponent with the Devil Bringer and then busts them up before finally throwing them away. Wave: What’s more is that the Devil Bringer is capable of absorbing objects of power in order to grant itself new abilities such as when it absorbed the Evil Legacy granting it Snatch and Hell Bound which enables him to Send the Devil Bringer’s Spectral Arm and Grab onto foes allowing him to either pull enemies too him or allow himself to the enemies while Hell Bound enables Nero too utilize the Devil Bringer’s Spectral Arm to pull him around the Battlefield. Ruby: The Aegis Shield granted Nero’s the ability to lift up a Demons in front of him and use them as shield to defend himself from incoming attacks. Wave: While the Devil Bringer is a Physical Manifestation of Nero’s Demonic Heritage and Power, his Demonic Heritage has also increase Nero’s physical abilities far above that of any Human. Ruby: Nero is strong enough to Drop-Kick Dante with enough force to send him flying, he is capable of blocking a sword thrust from the Demon Berial with his sword while only using his Left Arm which is his Normal Arm, and is capable of swinging his sword with enough force and power to cut through the beam holding a chandelier in place, and swung his sword with another while with his Devil Bringer is capable of overpower multiple Scarecrow and even launch them back with a single sword swing, threw a scarecrow with enough force to shatter stone, Punched Danted hard enough to break the floor underneath them, and broke the flow with a few punches from it. Wave: Nero is also an incredibly fast opponent being capable of keeping pace with Dante on two separate occasions, capable of dodging attacks from the Bianco Angelo who are capable of flying at incredible speeds as well as launching their Lancer’s with a throttle system almost similar to that of a rocket, and has even shown he is capable of reacting to Lightning fried from a Blitz. Ruby: Nero is also incredibly durable having survived getting impaled by the Lance of a Bianco Angelo flying at him full force, survived getting impaled again by Agnus’ Cutlass Sword, endured getting slammed against to the ground by a Biancho Angelo and slammed against a wall. Wave: Nero is also in possession of a Healing Factor having been capable of healing and recovering from being impaled by both a Bianco Angelo and Agnus showing no signs of further injury once he had healed. Ruby: Nero is also an incredible Engineer having created his own Personal Handgun himself and while whether Nero is formally educated or Self-Taught is unknown however he is an incredibly skilled having created his own personally gun and customize his primary sword and was even capable of assembling it with only his left Hand in Twenty-Seven Seconds. Wave: Nero is also an incredible skilled Swordsman, having been taught by Credo during his time in the Order of the Sword; Nero’s Swordsmanship has enabled him to easily match Dante in both of their fights and has enabled him to defeat numerous Lesser Demons, Bianco Angelo, Alto Angelo, Berial, Echidna, Angus, and even Credo himself. Ruby: Nero is also an incredibly adept Marksman being capable of matching bullets with Dante and being capable of hitting demons such as a Blitz with impressive accuracy. (Cue Blackened Angel - Devil May Cry 4) DEATH BATTLE ---- Render - Kamui VS Nero.png|Commander Ghost (Original) Render - Kamui VS Nero 2.png|Commander Ghost (Version 2) Conclusion Trivia Who Are you Rooting for? Corrin Nero Which Game do you like the most? Fire Emblem Fates Devil May Cry 4 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Human Hybrids' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years